I miss you Kari
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: It's been a while since I wrote a TaiKari fic. Kari gets in an accident..well, just read. This is what happens when you listen to 'Tears in Hevean' too many times.


I miss you Kari.  
  
  
It was raining. It was a very stormy day. That was what Tai would remember most about this day, other than the obvious. What would you remember most at a funeral anyway?  
  
As Tai sat in the back seat of the car, he stared out the window, watching nature attack itself, a perfect example of what was happing inside of his head.  
  
He sighed and turned to the empty seat beside him and started to cry.   
  
"Tai," his mother said from the front seat,"Stop that, you're making me cry."  
  
"I can't help it," he said,"I miss her so much."  
  
"I know," his mother sobed,"I know."  
  
The car pulled to a stop in front of a grassy field, littered with tombstones. Tai reluctantly left his seat in the dry car. As soon as he stepped outside, his mother pulled him under the umbrella. "Come on," she said, following her husband.  
  
They walked up to where they saw a crowd of people all dressed in black. They made their way towards them. They pushed past the people towards the tombstone.  
  
It read: Hikari Kamiya, Beloved Daughter and Sister.  
  
Tai read the last word and started to cry again. His little sister was gone, she was gone.  
  
As everyone took their seats, the priest started talking, but Tai's mind was wandering to the last day he saw his sister alive.  
  
It had started out like any other day. He had left to go to school, then she would leave a little while later. Then when he was at school, he received a call from Davis, Kari had gotten into an accident at school and she was in the hospital.  
  
Tai raced over there as fast as he could, not even concerned that there would be a server punishment for cutting class. He ran into the hospital, demanding to see his sister. That's when the doctor came and asked him into his office.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya," he said, closing the door.  
  
Tai looked at the closed door,"Where are my parents?"  
  
"We called them, and they're on their way, but, since you got here first, we need to tell you."  
  
Tai started to get worried,"Tell me what?"  
  
The doctor frowned,"Your sister has had a severe head injury with tremendous blood clotting as well as extensive third degree burns across her body. There's nothing we can do, I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Tai asked, almost laughing,"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your sister is going to die."  
  
Tai felt the entire world grind to a hault,"What? Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"I wish there was," the doctor said,"We've tried everything, believe me."  
  
Tai felt tears start to trickle down his face,"Can I see her?"  
  
The doctor nodded, "Follow me."  
  
He lead them down a hall, all the while talking about the accident. Kari was walking across the cross walk to meet Davis on the other side, when a drunk driver slammed into her. His car did a flip, and Kari was crushed under it. Worse, the fuel line caught fire. Davis did his best to pull her out, nearly losing his entire hand in the process.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"The fire started to cover Kari, so Davis put his hand into the flames to pull her out. He wouldn't let go until he did."  
  
"Was anyone else helping them?" he asked.  
  
The doctor nodded,"Several pedestrians stopped and help. but, we're here."  
  
They had stopped in front of a plain white door. Tai opened it, and nearly cried out. There was his sister, covered in a white cloth, half of her face, black from the burning, her hair was all gone.  
  
He walked up to her. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up,"Tai!" she cried.  
  
"Kari," Tai said, struggling to hold back tears.  
  
"Am I going to be okay?" she asked.  
  
Tai shook his head,"No, you've been hurt very, very badly."  
  
The color from Kari's face drained, "Am...am I going to die?"  
  
"Yes," Tai said, starting to cry.  
  
"No," Kari said, starting to cry as well,"How long?"  
  
Tai looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry," he said,"Maybe five minutes."  
  
"No," Kari started to cry.  
  
Tai reached under the sheet, and grabbed her hand. He pulled it out and held on to it,"I'm not going to leave you."  
  
"Tai," Kari cried,"Promise me something."  
  
"Anything," he said,"Anything."  
  
"Promise that you'll always come to visit me on this day."  
  
He nodded,"I promise. No matter what."   
  
She smiled,"Thank you. Tell mom and dad that I love them."  
  
He nodded,"I will. I will."  
  
She swallowed. "Tai..it..its starting to get dark. Tai, I love you........"  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
The doctor turned off the heart monitor and left Tai alone with his sister.  
  
  
At the funeral, Tai's mind started to wander again. This time he wondered about the afterlife, and weather he'd see his sister there, maybe even some old friends, like Wizardmon, and Whamon. Would they even know him if he went now?  
  
Would you know my name   
  
If I saw you in heaven   
  
Will it be the same   
  
If I saw you in heaven   
  
I must be strong, and carry on   
  
Cause I know I don't belong  
  
Here in heaven   
  
Closing his eyes, he saw himself in a place full of clouds. In front of him was Kari, dressed as an angel. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. She stared to lead him towards a group of other angels. Tai laughed when he saw Wizardmon.  
  
Would you hold my hand   
  
If I saw you in heaven   
  
Would you help me stand   
  
If I saw you in heaven   
  
I'll find my way, through night and day   
  
Cause I know I just can't stay   
  
Here in heaven   
  
As the group walked towards a group of large doors, Tai thought back to all the times he and his sister shared. The day he first saw her, the day he nearly killed her, the day he came home from the Digiworld, the day he found out she was the Eight Digidestined, the day she got sick in the Digiworld, the day she first went back, and finally, the day she died.  
  
  
Time can bring you down   
  
Time can bend your knee   
  
Time can break your heart   
  
Have you begging please   
  
Begging please  
  
They approached the doors. They slowly opened. Tai started to walk towards them, but Kari shook her head. She pointed at Wizardmon and herself and nodded. Then she pointed at Tai and shook her head.  
  
He understood. It wasn't him time, he didn't belong here. With great effort, he said goodbye to his sister.  
  
Beyond the door   
  
There's peace I'm sure.   
  
And I know there'll be no more...   
  
Tears in heaven   
  
When he opened his eyes, he found that he was back at the funeral. Everyone was leaving. As he turned to leave, he said,"I miss you Kari, and I'll see you in heaven."  
  
Would you know my name   
  
If I saw you in heaven   
  
Will it be the same   
  
If I saw you in heaven   
  
I must be strong, and carry on   
  
Cause I know I don't belong   
  
Here in heaven   
  
  
Cause I know I don't belong   
  
Here in heaven   
  
  
  
Five years later, Tai walked up to the grave of his sister. He had to call of a date with Sora for this, but it was worth it, he promised.  
  
He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a bunch of flowers. Dropping on the ground in front of the grave, he said,"I miss you Kari, and I always will." 


End file.
